Host Confusion
by Tiashe Silverfox
Summary: Did you ever thought of why Haruhi is such a natural? Semi-AU due to Haruhi's background. Caution! This is a genberbent fic. Contains Male!Haruhi, Twin!Haruhi. SO NO LIKE, NO CLICK, THX!
1. Chapter 1

**Semi-Au due to Haruhi's family background**

* * *

It was another peaceful day in the Host Club,where everyone was doing their best to please their clients for the day.

Today they have taken the theme of Japanese folklore as their theme. The king of the host club, Suoh Tamaki had been charming the girls with his princely charm while adorning fake dragon horns on his head as he played as the dragon prince. Ootori Kyouya had a pair of black horn sticking out of his hair as he write away whatever he wrote in his notebook. He was dressed up as an oni king while the Hitachiin twins dressed in cat ears and matching twin tails for a bakeneko getup.

Honey sempai was wearing a pair of rabbit ear since he wanted to be a rabbit demon, though Haruhi was not sure if there's one. Mori sempai was a Tengu as he wore fake wings and matching clothing for his costume.

Last but not least, Fujioka Haruhi was too charming the ladies with his ever natural charming smiles. He was in a kitsune getup which the reddish brown fox ear blended perfectly into his short dark brown hair and the bushy tail that hung behind him swayed slightly as he walked around the club room serving tea.

"Here you go, my ladies. Seems that you are in a good mood."

"Ah~Haruhi-kun~!" He usual clients fell straight back for his charms again swooning in the process.

"There goes Haruhi's natural charm." Said the twins in union as they hid behind the couch that was currently occupied by Kyouya, "Doesn't it seem weird that Haruhi can be such a natural?"

"Yeah. He doesn't seem like the type to sway others off their feet. Heck, he even knows how to answer to perfectly bring out his charm." Hikaru wondered out loud as he watched their newest member successfully made the girls giggle.

Tamaki and the other hosts had joined them not long ago in the conversation, "You know, Haruhi always disappear during the weekends."

Honey sempai said while eating his vanilla cake.

"Hmm… That's interesting." Hummed Kyouya as he continued typing on his laptop.

"How about we follow him and see what he does on weekend? It should be fun." Suggested the ever mischievous devil twin of the club.

"Now that, is a good idea."

Not need to explain, it was the king of the club who said that.

Weekend arrived rather quickly and the host club found themselves in front of Haruhi's apartment. They were hiding around the corner and watched as Haruhi came out of the front door.

He was talking to someone on the phone. Rather happily if one might say, it's an expression that the club never seen before. It was lax and happy, like a feeling that existed between family or a very good friend.

"…Haha, we just saw each other few hours ago, you narcissistic." He laughed softly at something said by the person over the phone, "Yes, yes, you know I love you too. Alright, see you later."

And the last conversation is the main key that got Tamaki excited about his son having a secret lover.

"No! Haruhi has a secret lover! He never smiles like that around me…" And thus the gloomy atmosphere.

Haruhi took a glance at his watch, "Better get going. Maybe I can please him by showing up early." He said with a quite blissful smile and took off with slightly happy steps. The host club followed behind roughly 2 meters away until he walked up to a car.

It was not the kind of car you would see on this part of the neighborhood every day. It was black and high class enough for even Tamaki to recognize it.

Haruhi knocked of the window for a couple of times before opening the passenger seat door and went inside the car. The engine roared and the black car took off.

"Ah! They got away!"

"Baka Tono! Hurry up and get into the car." Tamaki turned his head towards the twins' voice, immediately seeing all members had already climbed into the Ootori Limosine, "Hurry up!" With that, they're off chasing the car that left earlier.

The classy car slowly led them to a strangely familiar area. Then it hit them. It was high class areas where rich and influential people come for entertainment proposes. High class bar, host club, casino, you name it, and they got it.

The car stopped in front of a building. It was classy but not enough to compare to the others around. Still, the building itself gave off a very pleasant feeling.

Haruhi stepped out of the black car and was immediately pulled inside by someone through the door, leaving Tamaki with his wild fantasies.

"This place… Is Swallowtail Kiss." Kyouya said after he saw the purple flash of the building's name, "It's a host club…."

"No! Haruhi must be bankrupt and was sold off to pay back his debt!" Tamaki shouted when he heard Kyouya's words, "My son! Daddy coming to save you."

"Tama-chan, clam down!" Honey sempai got hold on Tamaki's shirt and held him before he dashed off to do something stupid, "Kyou-chan, do you have any plans?"

"I already had them prepare. We're going inside."

"But, it's a host club?" chimed the twins, "Shouldn't it only allow women to enter?"

"Swallowtail Kiss is famous for its customer services. As long as you're a customer, no matter which gender, you will be served accordingly. They even have group serving with one host or hostess." Explained Kyouya as he finished dressing up formally.

After everyone dressed up, they then walked in to the host club proudly. The young men standing outside the entrance bowed to them as they entered. A beautiful female approached them and led them to a table for six.

"Is there anyone in particular you're asking for?" Her sweet voice asked.

Kyouya answered her, not before glancing the entire place, "Well, we're not really familiar with the place, but is there a host named Haruhi here?"

"Oh. Are you guys HaruAki fans as well?" She giggled as she said, "Lucky for you guys since two of our customers had to cancel their appointment with them. So, you can be in their place. Why don't I let the others to your table and call for HaruAki." She said with glee and walked away to carry out her job.

Soon enough, three ladies and a man approached their table area and sat with them. Each and every one of them was very excited, judging by their expression.

Then, suddenly the surrounding turned quite.

"What's going-?"

"My, my. It seems we still catch people's eyes, don't we?" An eerily familiar voice spoke out.

"Well, I won't be surprise, dear brother. We are the best in Swallowtail Kiss." A way too familiar voice answered.

The host club snapped their head so fast that one might suspect their neck would break. What greeted their sight was a shock to say.

Standing at the entrance of the Swallowtail Kiss host personal dressing room was a pair that was identical to each other on appearance alone, only that one of them had longer hair. Both of them wore frameless glasses and similar purple theme western style clothes.

"It seems tonight we have more male guests, brother." The one they were familiar with, the one that always deal with their crazy antics… The one with short smooth dark brown hair and warm caramel eyes said as he leaned on slightly onto the others shoulder. However, the eyes were filled with intelligence.

The one with longer dark brown hair and narrower honey eye sighed as he swung his arm around Haruhi, "We had served more male than we remember anyways. So, how about we go greet the guests for tonight?" He proposed with a voice so seductively that hearing it only could make you turned jelly.

The twin hosts gracefully brought themselves over to their special reversed spot and ignored all the stare of lust directed towards them. In order to be so familiar and normal in this kind of situation, both must had been through a lot, Kyouya noticed. Their poses were perfect, confident he could say. Just like they were the king who was in charge of this place.

"Well then, since tonight we don't really have a theme…" Haruhi started off.

He raised his right hand and showed his palm and his brother did the exact opposite totally in tuned with each other as if both been practicing for a long, long time.

"Who would you like us to be, dear gentlemen?"

"Who would you like us to be, my ladies?"

They asked in unison, in sync with each other. It was too natural. It was not a staged play.

The ladies giggled at their antics and shook their heads fondly at them. The other man laughed gently in a humor manner, "Well, we have no idea. How about we let the new clients choose? What do you say?"

"It's fine." The lady in purple said, "I would like to see other's request of them."

It was then the look-alike hosts turned their attention fully to the host club members, patiently waiting for the reply. All six of them looked at each other and finally Kyouya cleared his throat.

"I would like you to be your normal self."

Hearing the request, both of them smile, "As you wished, dear gentleman." Voices overlapping with each other as they took their seats in the center. An hour pasted by quickly with the flirting, praises, suggestions and little chit chat over the world. If the host club didn't know any better, the hosting section looked almost like a political meeting. Almost.

It was then the other three clients left, claiming their appointment time were up. So, the remaining would still be Tamiki and the rest of the host club, "I supposed you owned us an explanation. Haruhi?"

The young looking male smiled dazzlingly at them and turned to look at his 'self-proclaim' brother. The other caught the message and gestured for the beautiful female earlier to them.

"How could I be of service to you boys?" she asked seductively at them, only to receive an eye roll from the twins. "Knock it off with the servant act, Cho-nee sama. I wanted to know if we can use the room."

The female which was identified as Cho-nee sama, smiled gentle yet cunningly. She gestured to a direction, "Use it as much as you like. Lucky you guys don't have any appointments for the next three hours. So…" She casted a suggesting glance at the remaining clients, "Have some fun!"

"Cho-nee sama!"

A moment later and all of them were settled comfortably inside the VIP room.

"So, this is the legendary host club of Ouran, huh?" The long-haired twin wondered as he went over their form, "Not bad, Haruhi. To think you would end up some place that fit your profession."

"Oh, please do shut up, Aki-nii." Haruhi said in mock frustration, elbowing his brother playfully, "I did not break the vase on purpose."

"Or so you said." In cue, both of them laugh.

That was all the Hikaru can take. He burst out, "All right, this is freaking me off. Just what is going on with you two?" That start the question and had the two subjects looked at them.

"Finally. And here I thought you guys were chickening out." The older male said while ignoring some murderous glare, "Anyways, pardon me for not introducing myself. My name is Fujioka Akito and Haruhi's older twin brother."

"And I'm Fujioka Haruhi as you always known. I'm the younger one of the Fujioka twins." Haruhi said with neutrally happy voice.

"Ne, since when Haru-chan has a twin? Why you didn't tell us about it?" Honey piped up, feeling curious and somewhat sad that his friend did not tell them all about himself. But the disappointment did not reach Haruhi as he adjusted himself on the couch and poured out a glass of red liquid. It was then they noticed.

"Wait! Should you be drinking!?" Tamaki yelled, "Haruhi, what are you doing!?"

A little sip of the crimson liquid, Haruhi sighed at Tamiki's antic, "I know what I'm doing, Tamaki-sempai. In fact, I have been drinking for the last four years." He said as if it was a normal subject, "I though Kyouya-sempai should have found something by digging into my background."

The mentioned club member did not comment on that, instead, "Haruhi, how old are you?"

"Hmm, 22 years old since last month. I just looked like a minor. That had his brother laughing loud, "Quit making fun of me brother."

"Haha. Well, it was funny." Akito said as he lay down languidly on the couch with his back against Haruhi, "Should I tell you the truth? It was supposed to be a secret for the both of us."

"I can trust you not to blackmail us, right? Kyouya Ootori." Fujioka Akito was defiantly a fox. A sly and cunning one at that.

Haruhi sighed and hit Akito's head, hard enough to make him winced.

"Let's start again. You all know now I'm 22 this year and I'm been with the club since two years ago. So I was 20 years old when I enrolled in Ouran. However, before that, both of us had been the most popular twin hosts HaruAki in Swallowtail Kiss for a quiet sometimes ago. We were the big hit, people love us and we rose on rank, claiming the top seat in less than a year back then."

Akito continued for Haruhi.

"And then one night, we met the principle of Ouran. He was a VIP guest, invited by some rich ladies we never bother to remember the names. Nevertheless, he was interested with us, for our brains and attitude. Once he realized we never finished our education, he suggested that we enrolled in Ouran. Of course, to make it fair, we had to take the entrance examination. I refused, wanting to focus on my job to provide the family. Haruhi's always the one hoping to study more, so I encouraged him to accept the proposal."

It was Haruhi's turn to continue, "I accepted and the principle was kind enough to help me fake my identification as a student and family background. Then I had been portraying as a sixteen year old, only returned to work during weekends to help Akito. With me absent until weekends, appointments requesting for us increased dramatically and I'm happy with that."

"So, you were not hiding it on purpose?" Honey asked with Mori-sempai humming behind.

"It was a must to hide, or else I can't be in the school." Haruhi answered honestly, not bothering to sugar-coated it, "I only going to study in Ouran for three years to finish the education I left out before. But I never think about that you guys would find out."

"To cut the long story short, you're being take care of by the principle who does not wish to lose a potential." Kyouya concluded.

"That's all about it." Both twins shrugged nonchantly, "So…" In a second, they stopped dead. Tamaki was in tears. Again.

"Haruhi! I never thought that you have a background like that! Don't worry, daddy will keep your secret!" There goes the king of the host club. Ever the drama king. Haruhi merely sighed in fond annoyance as he sipped his wine.

"So, that's the father mode of the king you told me so much about. Entertaining, at least." Haruhi knew Akito was making fun of him again. So, he ignored him.

Kaoru had his hand up, hinting he had a question, "Then the charms you showed during club activities…?"

"That's how I charmed my customers. It was pure experience, not a natural skill you guys always-!" Akito cut him short at this point, "Don't listen to his humble thoughts. I assured you, Haruhi's always a natural when it comes to charming people, regardless of gender and age."

"That is so not true."

"It is."

"It's not."

"It is."

"It's not!"

"It's not."

"It is…..Ah, curse it." One point for Akito.

"Pfft!" Ah, that had made everyone in the room laughed out from their heart. It was heartfelt and none of them felt out of place. The night had ended quickly for all of them. Too bad that the Fujioka twins still had an appointment waiting for them. It was best to bid each other goodbye at that point.

"Since the secret was out, you can act more normal around them, right?" Akito asked as he too refilled his glass. Haruhi just closed to door of the VIP room, "Guess so. But I can't shake the feeling I'll be having six children under my care, almost adult or not."

"Haha! I pity you."

"Do shut up."

After all, it ended quite well.

* * *

**Been having this plot idea ever since i read some genderbend fic of Ouran High school. I was thinking what if Haruhi's natural charm was actually experience from the years s/he been working in a real host club. The twin idea was added in a little later when I spin up the story.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. AN

A/N

Hey, there! This is Silverfox speaking.

As you can see, this is an Author Note. No more dilly dally, I'm writing this note to see if whether any readers would like to see a sort-of sequel to **Host Confusion**.

I was planning to put them in drabbles which tells about snippets of MALE!Haruhi's daily life before he joined Ouran and worked as a host or short stories about his adventures with the Host Club members. Maybe his brother, Akito will also have some screen time.

I would appreciated it if anyone would comment a response. Thanks!


End file.
